


Baby, it's cold outside

by runforcover



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, and i am truly sorry, here it is as promised, since I was in debt with a friend, smut and such, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runforcover/pseuds/runforcover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eyes lock with the man and his lips curl in a little smile as he raises his bottle of beer in a friendly greeting. You just stare for a moment and narrow your eyes, trying to see him better through the dim lights that poorly illuminate that side of the bar but all you get to conclude is that his arms are twice as big as your thighs and that he’s got something that really makes your mojito hit your stomach like an explosion – a beard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First time writing something related to Chris as requested by a dear friend, so yep... blame her, not me.  
> I apologize in advance for this very amateur work though! x

You bring your glass of mojito to your mouth and damp your lips with another sip of it as your eyes travel through the place with an awful lack of interest until they land on the barman and you get distracted with his skills to make several drinks at once and deliver them quickly to the half sober half high costumers that are standing next to you in the bar. You look outside the window in time to see the first snowflakes of the Boston night falling down and it has you wondering why, of all nights, you had to choose that one to go out for a drink with a random guy who was supposed to meet you there one hour ago. You roll your eyes at the thought of being left alone by a complete stranger your friends forced you to hang out with and tilt your head in disapproval before drinking what’s left of your mojito. The barman gently pushes another glass toward you before engage with the rest of the drinks people are ordering. You frown.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for another.” You say. He lifts his eyes at you for a second, busying his hands with bottles of all kinds and glasses of all colors.

“No, you didn’t. _He_ did.” He quickly points at someone sitting on the other corner of the counter top and leaves you to your own thoughts as he’s got work to do.

Your eyes lock with the man and his lips curl in a little smile as he raises his bottle of beer in a friendly greeting. You just stare for a moment and narrow your eyes, trying to see him better through the dim lights that poorly illuminate that side of the bar but all you get to conclude is that his arms are twice as big as your thighs and that he’s got something that really makes your mojito hit your stomach like an explosion – a beard. You lower your eyes to the brand new drink in front of you and take a sip without making more eye contact. The barman notices you’ve finally surrendered and smirks in encouragement, making you blush. You give five minutes before the mojito man comes to you after getting the green light. He takes three. You don’t look up at him while he sits in the stool by your side but his perfume is enough to knock you down instantly. You get a bit of discomfort between your legs.

“Someone bailed on you.” He says after a minute. You rest your arms gently on the counter surface and look at him. His baby blue eyes seem to stare into your soul and you lose yourself in them for a second before nodding in response.

“Someone did bail on me. How’d you know?”

“I sort of have been watching you for over an hour now or so,” he shrugs as if it’s no big deal. You lift an eyebrow. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. It’s hard to, you know, find someone like you alone in a crowded bar like this.”

“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh you know-“ he gestures something incomprehensible.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying, you are quite the type.” He taps his fingers on the bottle and smiles at your confusion. It actually looks like a genuinely innocent smile if you were naive enough not to realize what kinds of intention were hidden behind it. It is, however, a very warm smile. “What I meant is,” he licks his lips after a long sip of beer. “You are the type men usually go for, I’d dare to say.”

“Oh I see. Thank you, I guess?” You bite your lower lip and have his intense eyes focused on it.

He mutters something about his name – Chris – but you don’t really pay attention to it as you are trying not to choke on your own breath every time you inhale that dangerously sweet perfume of his. You watch him place his bottle on the counter top and his hands are big and ridiculously sexy, which leads you to daydream about how good it would feel to have them in your skin. There’s just something about him that not only attracts you but also comforts you somehow, maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t ask unnecessary personal questions like most of the other guys would do, or even the fact that he seems to be trying to give you some space by not staring too much, although he shoots smiles at you every once in a while to remind you of his presence. There’s nothing you despise more on a first date than someone who uses insistence and cockiness to try to get you under the sheets, but Chris is playing it cool so far and that is exactly what makes you so inclined to want him. He seems fit for a no strings attached kind of thing and that’s basically what you are looking for those days. You knot your hair and reach out for your overcoat, leaving a half empty glass of mojito on the counter. Chris lifts his eyebrows at you, slightly disappointed.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Just need some fresh air, the heaters are stifling in here.” You reply and grab your purse before standing up.

“You’re gonna freeze to the bones out there though.”

“Well, do you have a solution for that?” You ask suggestively. He looks at you in silence for a moment, a naughty little smile playing in his lips as he considers your words.

“Now that you’ve asked,” he takes one last sip of his beer and gives thumbs up to the barman before standing up too. “I might have a solution for that, yes. Are you interested?”

“Please, lead the way.”

The next thing you remember is being pressed against a random cold wall in what seems his very fancy apartment, your coat falling off your shoulders and the knot in your hair undoing itself due to the collision of his lips against yours in what starts as a sweet, welcoming kiss but soon turns into a greedy one. His lips are soft and his tongue tastes of alcohol, and that’s pretty much the first time you’ve seen yourself become such a fan of beer. Your hands find the way to the back of his head for support while you two kiss and you get goosebumps when sensing his unbelievably strong arms embracing you tightly. That simple contact is enough to make your knees tremble. His firm hands go up and down your back and the fondling has the hair in your nape prickle. Your hook up list isn’t so long, but you can’t remember any other man sending you that many shivers. You hold on to his arms and can’t help yourself but squeeze them a little, causing him to smile against your now swollen lips. He looks at you with those eyes and slowly unwraps your scarf, leaving it on the floor together with your coat.

The heaters in the apartment are off but it’s nearly impossible to be cold when you have him so close to you, gently nibbling at the skin of your neck while planting slow kisses there. Your head falls back against the wall and you can’t help but pant when his hands cup your bum in order to press you against his body. You smile at the white ceiling and tug at his hair, that discomfort between your legs growing bigger with time. You find yourself forced to shut your eyes closed when the kisses reach your jawline, his long fingers tucking your hair behind your ears and his warm breath hitting your face as he looks at you and smiles.

“Nice apartment you’ve got here.” You mutter between breaths.

“Would you like me to show you around?”

“Where would we start from?” You push the question out.

Chris grins and grabs you by the wrist before guiding you down the hallway. You enter the final door and before he can put any of his tricks in action, you slam him against its wooden surface and press your lips to his, pulling his sweater up so you can get rid of it. Your eyes go wide as they wander through his torso, the toned chest and abs have you hold your breath for a second, amazed. He takes advantage on your sudden distraction and pushes you to bed very eagerly, crushing you with his weight as soon as he goes on top. Your hands are somewhat confused about where to touch him, you try the arms and the large shoulders but the chest seems quite appealing and so do the V lines that trace his magic path. You don’t really remember how your layers of shirts and your pants were taken off, but the fact that you are now in underwear only makes you squirm a little under him, craving for more contact with his body. He seems to need more as well, for he unbuckles his belt and clicks the button of his jeans open, eyes on you while pushing the garment down his legs.

“What are your thoughts on the room?!” He asks. You chuckle and tilt your head, stroking his waist while quickly scanning the decoration.

“Not bad, I’d say.”

“I’m sure it’ll become one of your favorite places in a blink of eyes.” He teases and caresses your exposed legs slowly.

“How is that so?” You ask into his ear and plant a few kisses there, sucking the skin below.

He just looks at you in response, the angelic blue eyes burning with luxury and making you question your sanity. Your eyelids feel heavy when his hands massage your breasts before he catches your nipple between his teeth through the fabric of your bra, a breathy moan accidentally escaping your lips. Chris smiles at your hands working the bra off and slides wet kisses down your stomach, his hands on your thighs pushing them open and his beard rubbing your skin wherever he puts his lips on. You roll your eyes back at the increasing sensation of being set on fire and your lips part in a gasp once Chris’s mouth lingers in your inner thigh, his fingers curling around the waistband of your panties before he tugs at it impatiently until it’s hanging off your feet and you get to kick it off. He lifts your legs and set them on his shoulders, his tongue at first slowly licking your clit before wrapping around it to suck gently. You tangle your fingers in his hair and move your hips a little as he starts thrusting with his tongue, dragging a husky moan from your lips. He uses his fingers to support his tongue work and you drop your head back, letting it sink in the pillow behind you as a little smile forms in your lips.

The spot right between your legs aches when the contact is over as Chris trails the kisses back up until finding your lips, holding your face between his hands while sucking at your lower one. Your immediate response comes by slamming your hands on his fat ass, which actually surprises you as you didn’t expect him to have such a nice one. You lean gently over his shoulder in order to take a sneak peak and smile with yourself. It really is _that_ nice. Chris stirs uncomfortable on top of you and tugs his boxers down, catching your attention. You spread your legs a little further as the heat starts taking over your body and let out a throaty yelp when you sense the head of his hard cock pressed to your entrance before sliding in slowly. You open your mouth but no other sound comes out, his hips nudging yours as he moves inside you in agonizingly slow rhythm, his face buried in your neck and the beard making your skin sting. He murmurs something you can’t hear and bites at your shoulder softly, his hands cupping your breasts and giving them a light squeeze that has your head spinning to the point you have to wrap your arms around him for support. He fills you up a bit faster now and it’s like something heavy takes place in your chest when it’s really just the intensity of his thrusts leaving you breathless.

“So tight, aren’t you?” He asks but all he gets is a shameless moan in response. “Loud too.” He smirks before whimpering in pain as you sink your nails on his lower back. You pull him for a clumsy kiss between breaths and his tongue burns against yours as you try to hold back another of your sounds.

“Chris-“ you sigh against his lips, your heart beating in your ears as he slides out quickly before slamming right into you again, no spaces left. All his length is inside you but he still manages to find a way to reach deeper, the moves becoming more automatic now that he’s found a suitable rhythm to satisfy both of you. “Oh my god.” You whisper as he hits the right spot over and over again, holding you firmly by the bum so you have no other choice but to be pressed against him. Your cheeks flush when he smiles at you and pecks your lips gently to shush you, the loving eyes focused on your facial expressions with amazement.

His thrusts slow down and you feel your stomach twist at the wave that starts tearing you apart when your walls tighten around his cock, dragging a moan from the two of you, your muscles relaxing as you come and waits for him. It doesn’t take long until he tenses with a last, long thrust inside you, his hot liquid soon being released. His head falls to your shoulder and you look up at the ceiling for a minute or two, inhaling and exhaling. If someone else had told you it would be that good, you wouldn’t have believed them.

“You were right.” You mumble. Chris looks at you confused. “You’ve got quite a cozy room here.” You lift your shoulders and he laughs the sweetest of the laughters in history.

“I truly hope people bail on you more often.” He says. You smile and shove him off to the side so you can stand up to look for your clothes. Your eyes fall upon the window and you walk there in lazy steps while putting your shirt on.

“Holy fuck.” You murmur at the whiteness you find outside. You can barely see the sidewalk anymore, it’s all covered in snow. Only then you realize that the heaters are still off and that it’s actually cold in the apartment.

“What is it?” He meets you by the window and remains in silence for a moment before showing you a winner smile. “Seems like you are not going anywhere.”


End file.
